An Old Flame
by PrincessWanheda
Summary: With a wedding just around the corner and their lives finally seeming intact, Dean and Castiel have never been happier. But when a few little things go wrong and a few old flames decide to take a swing, what can they do to make sure their happy ever after is permanent. Sequel to Thanks to the Little Ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **This is the sequel to _Thanks to the Little Ones,_ so I recommend reading that one first if you haven't already. **

**I'm so excited to be writing this again and I hope you're looking forward to reading it.**

 **If you liked this, please like and review! I have a plot line in mind, but I could still use some ideas.**

 **So, without further ado...**

* * *

"Babe, you need to stop toying with your engagement ring." Dean chuckled as Castiel scowled and turned to him.

"You don't have a ring to play with. You don't know what it's like." He turned back to his outstretched hand and admired the silver band wrapped around his finger.

The two of them were sitting on the couch in their apartment, just relaxing. They had already 'celebrated' beforehand. Now their hair was mussed and blissful, post-coital expressions stuck on their faces.

Castiel was laying on his back, head in Dean's lap, while Dean was lazily running his fingers through Castiel's hair. There was something playing on the TV, but they weren't paying attention to it. Their only focus was each other. Well, Dean's only focus was Castiel. Castiel's main focus was his new ring.

Castiel tore his attention away from his ring and looked up at his fiance's face, who smiled lovingly down at him. "I love you, Dean," He said.

Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel. It was an awkward position; it made Dean feel kind of like he was trying to blow himself, but he found himself unable to care about that. Castiel smiled softly into the kiss.

Dean pulled away. "Love you too, Cas."

* * *

"Damn, I wish I didn't have to go to work today," Castiel said as he ate breakfast.

"You and me both." Dean walked over to the table and kissed his fiance's cheek. "Gotta go. See ya at five for dinner?"

"Yup. And I'm supposed to ask if Charlie, Jo, and Kevin can make it, right?"

Dean nodded as he grabbed his keys. "Yeah. Sammy and Jess'll be in town next week. We could invite your brothers and Meg up and have dinner with all of them together."

"We can talk about it later. Now go! Go to work!" Castiel shooed him out the door as Dean just turned away laughing.

"Love ya!" Dean called back as Castiel closed the door.

Castiel grinned and leaned back against the closed door. "I love you, too." He mumbled and turned back to his unfinished breakfast.

* * *

"Sooooooo, how was engagement night?" Charlie asked knowingly. Jo was sitting closely beside her in the teacher's lounge. Kevin and Channing were just coming back from the coffee maker and taking a seat next to Castiel.

Castiel blushed a little. "It was... good." Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that! You don't need to know about my sex life!"

"He has a point, Charlie." Jo shot her girlfriend a look. "He doesn't ask about our sex life. Ever."

Well," Charlie turned her attention back to Castiel. "Do you want to-"

"No!" Castiel shook his head wildly. "I honestly don't think I'd be able to look at you two the same if I did."

"Why're you bashing on us? I'm sure Kevin's just as dirty."

Kevin took a quick gulp of his coffee. "We, um, haven't done that yet," He muttered as Channing turned a deep shade of red.

Charlie nodded, slightly embarrassed. "O-kay, moving on."

"Anyway, Dean wanted me to ask you guys if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight. All four of you."

"Hell yeah, we're in!" Charlie exclaimed.

"We'll be able to make it," Channing said, speaking for both her and Kevin. "We don't have any plans tonight." Kevin nodded.

Castiel nodded and looked at his watch. "Shit. I better get to my class. See you guys at lunch."

"See ya, Cas!" Charlie waved.

* * *

"He said yes!" Ash cheered, holding his beer in a toasting stance.

"Ash, buddy," Benny said. "It's ten in the morning. Have some self respect."

Ash shrugged and took a swig of his beer. "Can't drink all day if you don't start in the morning."

Benny shook his head and turned his attention back to the car engine he was working on.

"Yes. I think we decided to have the wedding sometime this fall. Cas was thinking October I think. Early October, so we can still have an outdoor wedding, but have all the colors of fall for scenic pictures," Dean explained. "I dunno. Cas and Charlie I'm sure will work all this out. I just care that we have a fuckin' awesome honeymoon somewhere warm. I'm thinking Australia or maybe somewhere in South America-"

"Okay, guys," Benny interrupted. "I know you're pumped about this wedding stuff, but we have work to do. I'm sorry to be a party pooper, but we can talk about this during our lunch break."

"Actually, I'm going to the school for lunch again," Dean said. "You guys can go out somewhere too, if you want. I don't really care. I trust you guys."

Ash smirked. "Do you think we could meet this famous 'Castiel?'"

"Today?" Dean asked. Ash nodded. Dean bit his lip. "I don't know if you guys can come in during lunch. I used to work there, so they know me."

"You can ask Cas and see if we can come in."

"Fine. I'll call him quick." Dean stood back up and made his way to the office area. They still needed to hire a secretary, but currently, Ash was handling the phone calls and financials. Dean dialed Castiel's number and waited.

" _Hello?"_ Castiel said.

"Hey Cas," Dean smiled as he heard his fiance's voice.

" _Hey Dean! What's up?"_

"Not much. Just wondering if I could bring my workers along for lunch today. Ash apparently really wants to meet you."

 _"Oh,"_ It was silent on the other line for a second. " _I'll have to check with Chuck, but I'm sure it won't be too big of an issue. I'll call you back in a sec._ " Castiel hung up and Dean wandered back to where Ash was sitting on the hood of a car.

"What'd he say?" Ash asked.

"He said he'd have to check with Chuck to be sure, but it probably wouldn't be too big of an issue." Dean's phone rang again. "And this'll be our answer." He answered his phone. "What'd he say, Cas?"

" _He said he didn't care. He said as long as you can vouch for them and they're trustworthy, it won't be an issue._ "

"'Kay. Thanks Cas. We'll see you at lunch."

" _Yup. See you at lunch. Love you._ "

"Love you too, Cas," Dean let a small smile spread across his face.

"We can come?" Ash asked hopefully. When Dean nodded, he did a fist pump while Benny rolled his eyes.

* * *

It wasn't difficult to come into the school with two tag-alongs for Dean. The secretary at the office just welcomed them with a smile and let Dean lead them to the teacher's lounge. Castiel, Charlie, Kevin, Jo, and Channing were all seated at a small, round table and were discussing which kids they disliked most in their classes.

"Hey guys," Dean said with a small wave.

Castiel scooted over a little and greeted Dean with a kiss. He looked over at Benny and Ash and held out his hand. "You must be Benny and Ash. It's nice to meet you."

Ash quickly shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too. We've heard a lot about you."

Castiel blushed and turned to Dean. "I'm sure." He turned back to the mechanics. "Well, I guess I should introduce everyone else. This is Charlie, Jo, Kevin, and Channing." All of them gave a small wave when Castiel said their names.

Ash and Benny each pulled up a chair to the small table, making the space a little crowded, but nobody seemed to mind. The couples at the table didn't mind being in such close proximity.

The lunch itself wasn't anything spectacular. It was just mild conversation mixed with some getting-to-know-you questions. Ash and Benny were actually getting along great with Castiel's coworkers. Ash was happy to finally meet Castiel.

At the end of the lunch, everyone said their goodbyes. Charlie wondered if Ash and Benny would be coming again. Dean said it would probably be a good chance that answer would be yes. Castiel asked if they would like to come over for dinner that night and Ash happily agreed.

Castiel thought that after what Dean and him have endured together, it was amazing to finally be getting their happily ever after. But of course, life is never that simple, is it?


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was sitting at his desk after school, finalizing his lesson plans for the week, when he heard a knock at the door. He turned his head to see Ben's giddy smile standing at the doorway. "Mr. Novak!" He exclaimed and ran inside.

Castiel grinned and opened up his arms to the small first grader, who gladly accepted the hug. "It's good to see you, Ben," Castiel said, letting go of him. "How's first grade going?"

"It's okay," Ben shrugged. "Ms. Milton is really nice, but I liked you better."

Castiel felt his heart swell with pride hearing that. "Thanks," He said. "I kinda miss having you in my class too. Just promise me that you'll visit every now and then."

"Of course I will!" Ben exclaimed. "Now that I also know you'll soon be Mr. Winchester!"

"You heard about that, huh?" Castiel said, too entertained to say that they haven't exactly worked the last names thing out yet.

"Everybody knows. After Mr. Winchester came in and gave you a ring, the kindergarteners were talking about it all recess."

"Of course they were," Castiel rolled his eyes playfully. "How's your mom doing?"

"She's good. She's getting married to this one guy. I don't know how I feel about him yet," Ben said with a sour face. "He's kinda weird."

"Well, that's good she found someone who makes her happy," Castiel said.

"Ugh, I guess," Ben kept his sour face.

Another knock on the door frame caused Castiel to look up again, but this time, he wasn't happy with what he saw. He felt his heart sink and blood rush to his head. His mouth went dry and he wanted to just turn away from him.

Castiel knew that perfect, chiseled jawline; those deep green eyes, his plump, pink lips anywhere.

It was Gadreel, his old 'boyfriend' from high school.

"Ben, me and your mom are ready to go. Do you want to go wait out in the car?" He asked Ben softly and looked up at Castiel. "I need to talk with, uh, Mr. Novak for a minute."

Castiel wanted nothing more than to follow Ben outside, but he stood there, waiting for Gadreel to start whatever he planned.

Once Ben was out in the hallway, Gadreel walked towards Castiel. "Castiel," He flashed him a small smile. "Long time, no see."

"Don't give me that," Castiel sneered. "I don't know what you want, but I don't want to hear it. If it's an apology for how you treated me in high school, you're too fucking late. I've moved past it."

"I noticed." Gadreel looked at Castiel's ring. "Who's the guy?"

"That's none of your business."

"Cas, come on. I just want to-"

"First of all, it's _Castiel_ to you. Only my friends get to call me Cas." Castiel was fuming. He didn't want to see this man ever again. He hoped he never had to. But here he was, standing in his classroom and about to marry Lisa Braeden. Well, good for him.

"Second of all, I don't give a flying fuck what you want. I don't give a fuck that you're still not out of the closet yet and that you're marrying Ben's mom. I don't give a shit about whatever apology you owe me. I'm done with you. I'm done with toxic people like you. I'm done being treated like shit for who I am." His lips curled upwards into a small smile. "And do you know why? It's because I've found someone who doesn't care what other people think of him. Dean doesn't care if people call him a 'fag' or say that he 'likes it in the ass.' People have tried to split us up before, your fiancee being one of them. And he's stayed by me through all of it. So you know what? You're too late." Castiel exhaled slowly and narrowed his eyes. "Now, get the fuck out of my classroom."

Gadreel just stood there, taking every painful word Castiel said to him. "Okay then," He said, turning around and walking out the door. He paused at the entryway. "But I just wanted to say that I wish I didn't care what people thought. Otherwise I could've been the one to put that ring on your finger."

Gadreel left his classroom and Castiel sat down at his desk, letting his head fall into his hands. "Fuuuuuuuucckkk," Castiel groaned. "Why him? Why is he here?"

"Who?" Castiel heard Charlie's voice echoed through his small classroom. "And hey, Cas, who was that guy who just came out of your classroom? Was that like a parent or something?"

"Kind of. "Castiel sat back in his chair as Charlie sat across from him. "He was with Ben."

"Who was he?"

"Gadreel," Castiel spat. When Charlie looked confused, he continued, "Remember that story I told you last year when I thought Dean was just using me for sex and not really loving me?" Charlie nodded. "Remember my first boyfriend?"

Charlie's eyes slowly widened and she brought one hand up to cover her mouth. "Shit," She said, the word muffled slightly. "That's not good. What did he want?"

"I'm not quite sure. I kind of just chewed him out the entire time he was here," Castiel admitted.

Charlie grinned. "Good!" She said. She then looked at him more seriously. "Are you going to tell Dean about it?"

Castiel shook his head. "No. It's not that bit of a deal." When Charlie opened her mouth to protest, Castiel interrupted, "He came in, I took care of the issue. He won't come between Dean and me. Dean is the only person I want to be with. If it comes to be an issue, I'll tell him."

"Okay," Charlie said, still skeptical. "I promise I won't tell him, but if he comes back with flowers or some shit, I'm telling Dean."

"Deal."

They sat there in silence for a second before Charlie said, "What _did_ he say to you?"

"The only thing that sticks out is that he said he wished he didn't care what people thought. He said otherwise he could've been the one to put this ring on my finger."

Charlie scowled at Castiel. "I think that sounds like an issue that Dean needs to get involved with. He can go teach this fucker a lesson."

"No, Charlie, I'm not resorting to violence. Like Gadreel did. I'm better than him." Castiel shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Charlie, I promise if he comes near me again like that, I'll tell Dean."

Charlie rolled his eyes, but didn't argue further. "Fine. Let's get a move on. We're supposed to be having a celebratory dinner at your place tonight."

Castiel nodded. "Okay, let's go."

The two of them headed out the door and began walking to Dean's apartment. It was still February, so the walk wasn't warm by any means, but Castiel was happy he got to spend time with Charlie. Even though she was mad at him for deciding not to tell Dean about Gadreel, she still supported him. Castiel secretly hoped Gadreel would come back just so he could see Charlie kick his ass.

The again, Gadreel was trouble. And now that he knew where Castiel worked, he would never leave him alone. Unless there was the small chance he was actually happy with Lisa, but that was _very_ small, especially considering how against homosexuality she was.

Castiel sighed and tried putting his thoughts to rest as he and Charlie began climbing the stairs to his apartment. He was with Dean. No one, not even Gadreel was going to pull them apart.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so SO sorry for being gone for so long! I've had a bad case of writer's block these past few weeks and it took me forever to just publish this. I'm sorry it's not the most exciting chapter, but I promise some plot twists will be coming up shortly.**

 **Please review! It's always a nice little boost for me.**

* * *

"We're home!" Castiel called through the doorway. Channing, Kevin, Jo, and Ash were already here.

Dean poked his head out of the kitchen with a wide grin. "How was work guys?" He asked, going back into the kitchen to finish cooking.

Charlie flashed Castiel a look, but he didn't acknowledge it. "It was fine," Charlie said, sitting down on the couch next to her girlfriend and giving her a kiss.

Castiel walked into the kitchen, starting to regret his decision to not tell Dean about Gadreel. He and Dean told each other everything, even when it wasn't the least bit important. Maybe Castiel took care of it, but did that mean Dean didn't have to know about it? It was a pretty big deal…

 _No_ , Castiel thought to himself. _I'm a grown ass man. I can take care of myself and don't need someone else to take care of me._

Dean flashed him a small smile before turning his attention back to the pieces of stuffed chicken in the frying pan. Dean had been trying to learn how to cook more stuff on his own, besides burgers and noodles. The chicken was stuffed mozzarella cheese and wrapped in thin slices of ham. Dean stirred the five pieces of chicken around in the pan.

"Do you need any help?" Castiel asked.

"Uh," Dean looked around and his eyes landed on the bowl of boiled potatoes. "Could you mash those? Mix in some butter and cottage cheese?"

"Sure babe." Castiel walked over to the drawer and grabbed the masher. Then he went to the fridge and grabbed butter and the cottage.

They fell into what Castiel perceived as an awkward silence. Dean probably thought it was fine, but he wasn't hiding anything. Castiel felt like he should mention it, but he couldn't find the words to say it.

"So, how was work today?" Castiel asked instead, mentally scolding himself.

Dean shrugged. "The usual. Had to fix about five cars today. Not much happened after we had lunch with you."

Dean picked the pan up off the stove and put the chicken on a plate. "All done. What about you?"

Castiel nodded and brought the mashed potatoes over to the dinner table. "'Kay everyone! Dinner's ready!"

"Finally!" Charlie said as she came into the kitchen.

Everyone came into the kitchen and grabbed a plate of food. They then went to the living room to eat since there wasn't any room at the table.

"So, when d'you guys think you'll have the wedding?" Jo asked, her mouth full.

Dean and Castiel looked at each other and shrugged. "Don't know," Dean said. "The planning's kinda Cas' department. But, if you guys care at all about my input, I think we should have it like mid-October, this year since we could have awesome wedding pictures. And I'm thinkin'..." Dean took a swig of his beer. "outdoor wedding. Where it is or what all the colors are an' stuff, that's Cas' full department. He's better at planning that stuff than I am."

Castiel leaned into his side. "I think that sounds beautiful, Dean."

"And then I'm thinking we save up to buy our own house," Dean mused. "It doesn't have to be big, but I like the idea of having a pet."

"Agreed. We should get a cat," Castiel said, smirking at Dean. "A cat from the shelter."

"I could live with a cat."

Charlie scoffed. "No you can't. You're allergic, dumbass."

Castiel looked at Dean. "You're allergic to cats?" He asked. "I didn't know that."

"It's really not that bad. I just get little... rashes," Dean said.

"Rashes? I thought animal allergies were just, like sneezing and shit," Ash said.

Dean shook his head. "Nope. I get wheezy and I get rashes where the fur touched my skin. Fuckin' sucks."

Once everyone finished up with dinner, they put their dishes in the sink and sat back down in the living room. The small apartment was crowded, so only a few people had the opportunity to sit on furniture. Ash, Channing, and Kevin were those lucky few. Charlie, Jo, Dean, and Castiel had to sit on the ground.

"So boss," Ash began. "Is the garage going to be closed for a little while after you get married? For the honeymoon?"

Dean and Castiel glanced at each other. "I dunno," Dean admitted. "Like I said, we haven't planned much."

"I think a honeymoon would be good. It wouldn't have to be long, but I'd like to travel," Castiel said. "I think anywhere in Europe would be cool, like Rome or Athens or Berlin. Paris?"

"Nah, Paris is too cliche," Dean joked. "Everyone goes there for their honeymoon."

"Do you really care about cliches, Dean Winchester?" Castiel grinned.

"Of course not," He knocked his head lightly against Castiel's and rested it there. "I'll go wherever. As long as you're there by my side."

"Awww," Charlie said. Dean glared over at her and she smirked mockingly. "What? You're being cheesy. I can't help myself."

"She kind of has a point," Castiel admitted. "I love you, but you're sometimes the cheesiest person alive."

"Thanks, Cas. That really makes me feel loved."

"Oh, shut up. You know I love you."

"Of course I do, Cas." Dean leaned in and kissed him softly. "And I love you too."

Shortly after, everyone else went home. Once Ash left, who was the last one, Dean and Castiel curled up on the couch and watched TV. "God, I love them, but they don't know when to leave," Castiel sighed.

"Or maybe we're just getting old," Dean chuckled.

"That could be it, too," Castiel shrugged. "Oh well. It was bound to happen sometime."

Dean laughed again. "You're still by my side. Getting old can't be that bad."

Castiel glanced up at Dean. "You know, we really should pick a date for the wedding."

"I'm thinking October... sixth."

"October sixth," Castiel said. "Sounds like a plan"

"Sounds like a plan," Dean repeated slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys. I have no excuses for why I haven't updated much recently except for writer's block. So I just sat my ass down today and said, 'You know what? I'm gonna finish at least ONE chapter in ONE of my unfinished fanfictions today.' And hey! I actually got it done!**

 **I would say that I'm going to try and update at least once a week, but tbh, that probably won't happen...**

 **Well, idk if anyone actually reads these, but enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

After school the next day, Castiel sat at his desk going over his lesson plans for the week when Charlie came in and sat in front of him. "I still can't believe you didn't tell Dean about Gadreel yesterday," she said, scowling.

"And I still can't believe you're hung up over this." Castiel didn't look up from his papers.

"Cas, you know I love you like a brother," Charlie started off," and as your hypothetical sister, it is my job to make sure you don't throw you relationship with my best friend into jeopardy. I don't understand why you're so hellbent on keeping this a secret."

Castiel scowled. "It's because I don't think it needs to be addressed. If he does something stupid-"

"Oh my fucking God, Cas!" Charlie shouted, raising her arms in the air dramatically, "Yesterday he came to you saying he wished he was the one who put the ring on your finger. He still loves you, or... at least thinks he loves you. If you don't tell Dean about this, I think you might be headed for trouble."

"Charlie, Gadreel's just an ex of mine," Castiel said, finally meeting Charlie's eyes.

"And remember what Dean did when an ex of his tried hooking back up with him? He fucking _told_ you about it. Both you and him knew he wasn't interested, but he told you about Lisa." Charlie's face softened and she grabbed Castiel's hands. "I know you don't think it's important, or maybe you're just trying to fool yourself into thinking that, but you need to tell Dean."

Castiel sighed. "Okay Charlie. You win."

Charlie sighed, obviously relieved. "Good. Glad I finally got through that thick skull of yours.

Castiel huffed. "I'm sure." He looked up at the clock. "The students should be coming in any moment now."

"You just want to get rid of me," Charlie smirked, but stood up anyway. "Okay, fine. I'll go. See ya later, Cas."

"Bye Charlie. See you in the teacher's lounge at lunch."

* * *

"So boss," Ash started, looking over the books, "we still have, like, six people who have unpaid bills. Should I call them up and remind them or-" He trailed off.

"Well first, check the idiot box on all of their bills, THEN call them up and remind them," Dean replied, his main focus on the engine he was repairing.

The idiot box had first been Benny's idea after he had been dealing with an especially rude client. It was an extra charge of one hundred to one hundred fifty dollars, depending on how stubborn, ignorant, or rude the client is. It first started out being kind of a rare occurrence, using the idiot box, but the more clients that came, the more that box was checked. Not many people questioned the amount on the bill, since they expected the estimate to change. With the money gained from the idiot box, the three of them split it evenly.

"Ha! Told ya that box would come in handy, brother," Benny waltzed up to them, wiping his black hands off on a rag.

Dean chuckled from beneath the hood. "You're not wrong, Benny. I kind of like the extra little raise we get. Makes dealing with those fuckers a little easier." He looked down at the engine again. "'Kay guys, you're good to go. I'm just gonna finish up this guy's car, then I'll be on my way."

Ash finished writing up bills and looked up. "Thanks man. I'll see you tomorrow!" Benny walked out just after Ash.

Dean walked over to the mini fridge and popped open a beer, throwing the cap in the trash. He sat in the office for a moment before he heard someone at the door. "I'll be there in a moment!" he shouted as he set the beer down on Ash's desk.

He walked out into the garage. There was a man standing just outside the the garage.

"Come in, come in," Dean waved him over.

The man walked over, his hands in his pockets.

"What'cha need?" Dean asked, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Uh, I was actually wondering if you had any job openings?"

Dean pursed his lips. "I don't currently have any job openings, but I think I might be able to find a spot for you. Are you good with cars?"

The man nodded. "I have an ASE certification and used to be a mechanic before I moved here."

"Well then, let's see what you got." Dean led him over to a car he just got in that day. He had looked at it and figured out the problem, but he needed to see if this guy could figure it out.

The man lifted the hood and examined it for a moment. "Well," he started, "the spark plugs are shit. The pistons are also shot." He looked closer. "And the wires going into the battery are fraying."

Dean nodded. "'Kay then. Now I'll just need to do a background check. The starting salary will be twelve dollars an hour and starting time will be at eight on weekdays and nine on weekends. But, if the background check checks out, I think you'll be good to go." Dean held out his hand. "Name's Dean."

"Gadreel."


End file.
